board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Movie of the Year
Movie of the Year Movie of the Year was first ran in 2011 by Menji. It follows the current format of User of the Year with the mystery round following the current Best Picture voting format. Nominations were held and the first 220 movies to reach two nominations would make the bracket. =2011 Results= 1 ) The Godfather 2 ) The Lion King 3 ) Pulp Fiction 4 ) Star Wars Episode IV: The Empire Strikes Back 5 ) The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King 6 ) Pan’s Labyrinth 7 ) The Silence of the Lambs 8 ) The Shawshank Redemption 9 ) Aladdin 10 ) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings 11 ) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope 12 ) The Dark Knight 13 ) Reservoir Dogs 14 ) Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi 15 ) Terminator 2: Judgment Day 16 ) Sin City 17 ) Fight Club 18 ) Jurassic Park 19 ) The Godfather Part II 20 ) A Clockwork Orange --- 21 ) Inception 22 ) Back to the Future 23 ) Toy Story 3 24 ) The Matrix 25 ) Inglourious Basterds 26 ) One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest 27 ) The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly 28 ) Se7en 29 ) Toy Story 30 ) The Prestige 31 ) Forrest Gump 32 ) Raiders of the Lost Ark 33 ) Taxi Driver 34 ) Seven Samurai 35 ) Schindler’s List 36 ) Gladiator 37 ) The Usual Suspects 38 ) American Beauty 39 ) Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 40 ) Die Hard 41 ) V For Vendetta 42 ) The Big Lebowski 43 ) WALL-E 44 ) The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers 45 ) Spirited Away 46 ) American History X 47 ) Braveheart 48 ) Casablanca 49 ) 12 Angry Men 50 ) Up 51 ) Donnie Darko 52 ) Goodfellas 53 ) The Princess Bride 54 ) Saving Private Ryan 55 ) There Will Be Blood 56 ) Memento 57 ) Monty Python and the Holy Grail 58 ) L.A. Confidential 59 ) Requiem For a Dream 60 ) The Goonies 61 ) Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 62 ) Dr. Strangelove: Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb 63 ) Zombieland 64 ) The Social Network 65 ) Ghostbusters 66 ) Alien 67 ) Beauty and the Beast 68 ) Children of Men 69 ) On the Waterfront 70 ) The Terminator 71 ) The Shining 72 ) Princess Mononoke 73 ) Some Like it Hot 74 ) The Incredibles 75 ) Psycho 76 ) Once Upon a Time in the West 77 ) Black Swan 78 ) Kill Bill Vol. 1 79 ) Mulan 80 ) Blade Runner 81 ) Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind 82 ) Zoolander 83 ) Groundhog Day 84 ) Jaws 85 ) To Kill a Mockingbird 86 ) City of God 87 ) Spider-Man 88 ) Spider-Man 2 89 ) Leon: The Professional 90 ) Who Framed Roger Rabbit 91 ) Predator 92 ) 2001: A Space Odyssey 93 ) The Departed 94 ) Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon 95 ) Batman Begins 96 ) Citizen Kane 97 ) Scott Pilgrim vs. The World 98 ) Trainspotting 99 ) Little Miss Sunshine 100 ) Kill Bill Vol. 2 101 ) Oldboy 102 ) Raging Bull 103 ) Planet of the Apes (1968) 104 ) Edward Scissorhands 105 ) Juno 106 ) How to Train Your Dragon 107 ) The Truman Show 108 ) Gran Torino 109 ) Aliens 110 ) Naussica of the Valley of the Mind 111 ) Life is Beautiful 112 ) Finding Nemo 113 ) Shaun of the Dead 114 ) The Wizard of the Oz 115 ) Chinatown 116 ) In Bruges 117 ) Rocky III 118 ) Catch Me if You Can 119 ) Tangled 120 ) Rocky 121 ) Total Recall 122 ) Titanic 123 ) Serenity 124 ) Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid 125 ) Akira 126 ) My Neighbor Totoro 127 ) GoldenEye 128 ) The Karate Kid 129 ) Home Alone 130 ) Lost in Translation 131 ) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time 132 ) The Royal Tenenbaums 133 ) The Graduate 134 ) M 135 ) The Thing 136 ) For a Few Dollars More 137 ) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II 138 ) Rear Window 139 ) The Diving Bell and the Butterfly 140 ) The Hangover 141 ) 8 ½ 142 ) North By Northwest 143 ) Dumb and Dumber 144 ) Source Code 145 ) Being John Malkovich 146 ) Rashomon 147 ) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 148 ) Thank You For Smoking 149 ) Sunset Blvd. 150 ) (500) Days of Summer 151 ) Event Horizon 152 ) Double Indemnity 153 ) A Fistful of Dollars 154 ) Persona 155 ) Iron Man 156 ) Adaptation 157 ) Ed Wood 158 ) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 159 ) Singin' in the Rain 160 ) Taken 161 ) Blue Velvet 162 ) Dawn of the Dead (1976) 163 ) Grave of the Fireflies 164 ) The Hunchback of Notre Dame 165 ) Ninja Scroll 166 ) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 167 ) Tokyo Story 168 ) Vertigo 169 ) Remember the Titans 170 ) Amelie 171 ) Garden State 172 ) Mulholland Dr. 173 ) Billy Madison 174 ) Kick-Ass 175 ) Modern Times 176 ) Casino Royale 177 ) Coraline 178 ) Watchmen 179 ) Million Dollar Baby 180 ) Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgandy 181 ) Big Fish 182 ) House of Flying Daggers 183 ) American Pie 184 ) Kiki's Delivery Service 185 ) Natural Born Killers 186 ) Rosemary's Baby 187 ) The Hurt Locker 188 ) The Naked Gun: From the Files of the Police Squad! 189 ) Independence Day 190 ) The Last Samurai 191 ) Clerks 192 ) Batman (1989) 193 ) From Russia with Love 194 ) The Fountain 195 ) The Matrix Revolutions 196 ) Magnolia 197 ) Happy Gilmore 198 ) The Breakfast Club 199 ) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone 200 ) The Sting 201 ) 4 Months, 3 Weeks, 2 Days 202 ) Bicycle Thieves 203 ) Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me 204 ) Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children 205 ) Homeward Bound 206 ) Sherlock Jr. 207 ) Hook 208 ) You Are Umasou 209 ) Avatar 210 ) Boyz n the Hood 211 ) Jumanji 212 ) X2: X-Men United 213 ) Napoleon Dynamite 214 ) Crash 215 ) Gremlins 216 ) The Matrix Reloaded 217 ) Armageddon 218 ) Ace Ventura: Pet Detective 219 ) Borat 220 ) Forgetting Sarah Marshall